The Grill
by Super99girl
Summary: A broken heart, a broken bone, and a broken family bond can all be fixed...Right? How will everyone enjoy being together when something is always bringing them apart? Can it all be water under the bridge or is someone going to get burned?


Lexa's POV

Lexa leaned back in her desk chair as she studied the history paper she just finished. It was now almost 4 in the morning and she still had to do laundry and get an early start on her English assignment. Instead she looked over lovely at her sleeping foster sister in her bed. She had a nightmare again tonight which forced Lexa to take her from her bed and place the little sleeping child in Lexa's. "Goodnight Madi." She whispered as she laid a kiss on Madi's head. Lexa got up and made her way to take a shower. As she got out she seen a message from her sister-in-law, Octavia.

**Octavia- Hey Lex, me and Lincoln need to talk to Gustus and Indra. We'll be stopping by tomorrow afternoon and hoping you'll be there… It's kinda important. Love you Night!**

**Lexa- Yes of course! See you all tomorrow! I hope everything is okay…. Love you too, goodnight.**

**Octavia-…..**

**I sure hope so.**

Lexa stared at the dots. Why were they up so late? Is Lincoln okay? Is Aden okay? She laid down staring into the dark thinking of some of the worst possible things that could happen. Slowly her thinking took her to sleep.

Clarke's POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG!_

"RAVEN! Do not break the fire alarm. We need that for an actual emergency!" Clarke yelled from under her pillow. This was the third time this month that she was awoken to an alarm, banging or her roommate yelling at herself for messing up on a project. Clarke slowly lifted the pillow when she felt the bed beside her sink just a little.

"Griff." Raven said slowly making eye contact with her best friend. She held back a sob, but the tears made their way down the Latino's face. "He's really gone this time." Her face fell into her hands and her body violently began to shake. Clarke threw her cover off her and engulfed her friend in a hug.

"Hey. Hey, hey! It's okay. We have made it through much worse. He wasn't good enough for you Rae!"

"Clarke… I thought he was the one. Ya know?" Raven said lifting herself up again with less sobs and more hiccups. "We even had it all planned out. We were going to get married at his childhood church. With four bridesmaids and groomsmen. The colors gold, white and red. His favorite DJ from high school was gonna host the reception. I was going to have a beautiful bouquet of lilies and he bought me and him matching space shirts because he knows how much I love space." Raven stopped and turned in Clarkes arms. Her face morphed into an evil smile. "Get out of bed now and follow me!" With that Raven jumped up and darted of the room.

"Ugh!" Clarke sighed as she pulled herself up and left the comfort of her bed and soon the feeling of cold floor meet her feet. She tried her best to be cherry when Raven was like this because she still wasn't over her ex fiancé, Finn Collins. It had only been a month since Raven walked in to find Finn cheating on her in their shared apartment after her internship trip for her scholarship to get into NASA was cut short. From that day on Raven moved in with Clarke and has became inseparable with her.

The house grew quiet. "Raven?" She called out. No answer. "Raaaaaaaven!" Clarke called as she made her way to the brunet's room. She slowly opened the door to see smoke escaping from all cracks. Pushing open the door to air out the room she noticed that Raven wasn't in there. "Rae?" She asked more concerning scanning the Livingroom and kitchen before heading down to the basement. "Raven?" She called once more before she was greeted with a bag full of clothes.

"To my room Clarkey. I'm right behind you." As they entered the room Clarke sat the bag of clothes down and turned to see Raven holding her wedding dress. Raven never told her why Finn decided to leave her a month before their big day with his new girlfriend, but she didn't care. She would tell her what she needed to when the time was right. All that mattered to her was being there for her friend. And that's what she is doing. "I've been burning his clothes. Everything he's left here is the reason the fire alarm went off this morning. I bought the mini little grill because it was so cute, and I used his card until he finally closed the account last week." Clarke looked over to find the grill she was talking about sitting next to the open window.

"You're not burning your dress."

"God no!" Raven placed the dress in side her closet along with everything else that she took from Finn's house when she raided it the night he called everything off. "But I am going to return all his items that he asked for." She smiled turning toward her nightstand with endless supplies of the essentials to be Raven Reyes. She found some duct tape and a sticky note and pen. She wrote something on the note and placed it on the lid of the grill and securing it shut with the tape. "And your gonna help me get it to my car."

The girls made their way to Raven's truck when they heard a phone going off. "Hello." Clarke answered listening carefully to the other side.

"_Clarke? Hey girl what's up?" _Octavia asked.

Clarke immediate dropped the grill getting a glare and a few mumbled words from Raven. "OH MY GOD OCTAVIA! YOU'RE ALIVE! Ready to come home already?" Clarke joked but the other line grew quite fast. "Hey O are you okay?" Clarke asked with more concern in her voice now.

"_Is Raven with you?"_ Octavia said as she let out a small sigh.

Lexa

Getting up to an alarm clock sounded easier if you didn't go to sleep just three hours before. An elbow to the ribs and a quiet cry from Madi made Lexa turn off her alarm. She slowly made her way to the bathroom not to disturb the sleeping monster in her bed. By the time Lexa came back to her room she was greeted with a grumpy little troll. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

"I don't wanna go to school." Madi said looking at the ground pouting.

Lexa knelt to her and wrapped her in a hug and said, "I know kiddo but if you go today, and tomorrow and everyday and be really good and listen then you can get to go to any school you want to when you get big like me and got to be whatever you want!"

"EVEN AN ICE CREAM TASTER!" Madi yelled into her ear.

"Yes baby, even an ice cream taster." Lexa laughed as she watched her little sister bounce through the house on her way to the school bus stop. Turning to grab her own bag Lexa heard her sister telling her parents bye and slamming the door. Ice cream taster. She wants to be an ice cream taster. _Knock knock. _

"Lex? Honey your breakfast is getting cold. Are you coming?" Indra called from behind the door.

"Yes, mom be there in a second." Lexa gathered up her bag and headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was an important meal for the family and Indra made sure everyone had at least a little bit to eat before starting the day. "Thanks mom." Lexa said grabbing the plate handed to her. She made her way to sit in front of her father who was currently finishing his coffee and reading the newspaper. Getting him to have a conversation about something else other than school, any sports team or politics was like pulling teeth, so Lexa sat and ate quietly not to disturbed him while he was distracted.

"So, you were talking to Madi this morning about another low paying job, weren't you?" Well there goes a quiet breakfast. Lexa puts her fork down ready to defend herself or sister with whatever he has to say but when she meets his eyes again she sees him smiling. "Thank you for being so good with her." With that Gustus gets up, kisses her cheek and leaves to get ready to go.

"You're welcome." He is long out of ear shot but the fact that he is starting to accept Lexa into the family again like this brings warmth to her heart. Maybe she doesn't have to hate him anymore for not accepting her. Maybe he can change his ways. Or maybe this is just another one of his ways to build you up to tear you back down again. Flashbacks of all the hateful things he said to her when she told him she was gay. He was her best friend when she was younger. She was closer to him than her brother or sister and yet he was the only one to reject her. Is he changing his mind now? Only a few days before Lexa moves away for college and now he changes his mind? Why couldn't he have been there two years ago when she lost Costia in the wreck? Lexa pushed her plate away and rushes out the door with a tear going down her cheek. Her mother yells for her to have a good day but she is no longer listening. Instead she is turning the radio to ignore the demons in her head yelling at her why she should give up on him but what scares her the most is the ones that are whispering to give up on herself.


End file.
